The Great Ink Adventure
by xwittychickx
Summary: Out of pure boredom Liz decides to play with a pen...this somehow leads to a compromising situation between meister and weapon. KidxLiz - No real spoilers


**AN:** **This is actually based on a prompt from the club **_**KidxLiz Week**_** on DeviantART. I wrote this pretty fast, so I hope it turned out okay ^^;** **I actually planed on writing a Halloween fic for this pairing, I still might…I don't know yet. But hey! I have a 4 day weekend, so who knows what might happen. xP**

**Sorry if things seem a bit OOC, I tried my best to keep everyone in character…but there's a difference between try and do ^^;**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Soul Eater, but the experience in this fic has happened (to an extent) in real life.**

Liz shamelessly allowed a deep sigh to escape her lips as she checked one of the two clocks hanging on the wall. Two hours. It has been two hours since Kid asked (more like begged) the girl to allow him to do her eyebrows…again!

If Liz wasn't ordered by the young shinigami to stay in the room as he developed a schematic, she would have happily been doing _anything _other than stare aimlessly at the wall in front of her. The blonde teen had originally found entertainment in watching the boy beside her work. When in deep concentration, Kid would furrow his brows; whenever a line became asymmetrical he would pout his lower lip in the most adorable manor. Soon enough this harmless fun became awkward when Kid caught her staring. Needless to say Liz didn't want to relive that kind of embarrassment.

Dramatically sighing once more, the girl noticed a small pen discarded on top the table residing near the two teens.

_Weird, I don't remember this being here before._

Feeling the need to entertain herself with the simple object, Liz reached out for the pen.

Movement caught Kid's attention from the corner of his eye. Turning away from his work, the reaper saw Liz seconds away from tapping her newfound pen onto her chin. This pen was the very same one he tossed aside only moments before.

"Don't!" Unfortunately Kid's warning came too late.

As soon as the bottom portion of the pen connected to the young girl's skin, thick, black ink poured out from the tip onto Liz's shirt; the left side of her chest to be exact.

Golden eyes widening in horror, Kid could feel the effects of his OCD taking over. Within a blink of an eye the possessed reaper was standing in front of his weapon. Wordlessly Kid's hand darted for the pen, his mind set on one goal: making the stain symmetrical.

Much to Kid's distress, Liz was way ahead of his plan. Leaping out of her chair, the young girl raced down the hallway; a look of annoyance plastered upon her face.

With the pen in tote, Kidd took off after the blonde teen; determination set firmly on his features.

"Damnit Liz, that stain is disgustingly asymmetrical! I _need_ to maintain the balance of your shirt!"

Rolling her eyes, Liz managed to shout out a retort through battered breath. "Kid, you're out of your damn mind if you think I have any more patience to let you _'fix'_ my shirt! I don't know about you, but getting ink squirted on me isn't my idea of a great time!"

Ducking past a couple doors, Liz began to feel exhaustion take over. _Man, I'm really out of shape._ Slowing to a stop, the young girl's eyes lit up as a wonderful compromise came to her mind. Why not take off the shirt?

Once the source of her problems (most of them that is) was taken care of, Liz turned around to confront her deranged meister. Before a word could be uttered from her mouth, Liz felt a lithe body tackle her to the ground.

A gasp escaped from the blonde as she realized what was going on. While lying on the floor wearing only pants and a bra, a frantic looking Kid was straddling her as he held up the pen quite menacingly. Liz watched on slightly amused as understanding donned on the shinigami's face; his face going slack from both shock and embarrassment.

Kid looked as though he wanted to speak, but a loud bang startled him out of whatever it was he was about to say. A couple of wolf whistles followed the loud noise, their origin pinpointed to the door. What truly brought humiliation to the two teens was the fact that standing at the doorframe was Black*Star and Soul. Both the boys sported humored expressions as they looked on at the scene in front of them.

Black*Star was the first to comment on the predicament. "Wow Kid…we all knew Liz was horny as hell, but you?"

With a face as bright as a cherry, Liz tried to cover up with her discarded shirt. While doing so, she attempted to twist her body in order to push Kid off. The blonde took note of the way Kid looked like a deer caught in head-lights.

Slowly the young reaper's mind backed itself again into reality. "I…It's not what it looks like!" To further prove his point, Kid held his hands up in defense. The pen was long forgotten by this point.

Letting out a light chuckle, Soul shook his head. "Of course it isn't. When you two are done feeling each other up, we were wondering if you'd want to catch a flick. We understand if you're a bit…busy." With that the two boys turned around and left, their laughter ringing down the hall.

Letting out a shaky breath, Liz smacked Kid on the shoulder. "Damnit Kid! Next time you have a mental breakdown, lock the door!"

Walking out of the door in a defeated huff, Liz left a dazed looking Kid in her wake. _Did she just say what I think she said?_

Picking up the half broken pen, Kid felt a small smile appear on his lips. He never thought something so grossly asymmetrical like an ink splatter could lead to such a…fascinating development.

Feeling a smirk gather onto his features, Kid had to suppress the urge to rush out of the room and tamper with the remaining pens in the house. Attempting to shake the thought out of his head, the young shinigami made his way downstairs to his awaiting friends. Trying to ignore the jibes coming from Black*Star, Kid's mind reeled at the mischievous plot that began to form. "Operation Broken Pen" was soon to be put into action.


End file.
